Name
by instraightjackets
Summary: Ian just wants Mickey to say one thing. (Just a quick fluff piece)


"The fuck you doing here, Gallagher?" Several leaves blew through the open door of the Milkovich home where Mickey stood staring at a very high Ian whose eyes were struggling to focus.

"Can I come in?" he asked slowly as if trying to feel the words as they left his mouth.

Mickey stuck his head out the door and looked around nervously. Mandy was staying with Lip this week; he knew this by the lack of food that was in the house. His father on the other hand, there was no telling when he was getting back from that fishing trip he left for yesterday. Sighing loudly, Mickey opened the door further letting the intoxicated teen in before leading him back into the bedroom, locking them in.

"What do you want?" Mickey asked gruffly as he let his head fall back onto the wooden door.

Ian shrugged and made his way to the bed where he sat down heavily. 'How much did this kid smoke anyway?' Mickey wondered.

"I just needed to get away," he said hesitantly, "too many people in the house."

Ian rested his head against the wall with a dull thud and closed his eyes. Mickey watched him, eyes following his chest as it moved up and down with every quiet breath. After a minute, Mickey moved and sat beside him on the bed, jostling the younger boy who turned his head to watch him. Mickey lit a cigarette and pretended not to notice Ian's eyes on him as he sucked in acrid smoke, his heart pounding away at an uncomfortable rate.

Two weeks ago he had kissed Ian, he swore to himself that it was simply a moment of weakness caused by the irritating redhead's persistence and that it would never happen again.

He finished the cigarette, putting it out on an old ash tray beside his bed, already full. That was when Ian shifted, moving his body so it was at first too close, and then pushing Mickey down onto the bed.

Mickey let him but glared up at the teen, this wasn't something he was used too.

"Don't you dare," he said through clenched teeth as Ian lowered his face to Mickey's. Ian stopped mid-way, looking at him with such pain that he Mickey had to shift his eyes away.

It was never supposed to get this far, this complicated. Anger replaced the sad look in Ian's eye and suddenly his hands were moving, pinning Mickey's arms above his head.

Mickey knew Ian worked out, but the teen's strength had never been used on him like this before and now he found himself unable to push him off.

"Get off me, Gallagher," he said with barely controlled rage. If it was one thing Mickey hated was being powerless.

With a strange look on his face, Ian ignored him and lowered his mouth to Mickey's ear, "Why can't you just kiss me, Mick?" He whispered the question, his breath causing Mickey to shiver and his body to tense up.

At the moment the trapped Milkovich was torn between succumbing and running away. Ian began planting light kisses along Mickey's cheeks then his throat before concentrating on his neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

All the while Ian whispering pleas of, "I just want you to kiss me."

Mickey laid there, his restrained arms limp and his eyes focused on the off-yellow light above him. He barely suppressed a gasp when Ian ran his tongue along his throat, but Mickey knew he felt his pleasure in the fast-growing erection between his legs. Ian stopped his work and hovered over Mickey's face while rubbing his body up and down the toned man beneath him.

Meeting his eyes Ian whispered, "I want to taste my name on your lips, that's all I ever want these days Mick."

The confession startled Mickey, and perhaps that was why he didn't fight when Ian's lips met his. He was stiff at first, unresponsive. But Ian's curious tongue pushed its way into Mickey's mouth, licking happily at finally being allowed to. Letting out a breath Mickey kissed back, hips pushing up to meet Ian's.

Ian's hands left his wrists, preferring to use them to caress Mickey's face and hair as they battled for dominance. With his new freedom, Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, pulling them together even closer before flipping the teen, their hips still grinding into each other.


End file.
